Admiralty House, London
| inauguration_date = | renovation_date = | demolition_date = | destruction_date = | height = | diameter = | other_dimensions = | floor_count = 3 | floor_area = | main_contractor = | architect = Samuel Pepys Cockerell | other_designers = | quantity_surveyor = | awards = Grade I listed building | ren_architect = | ren_firm = | ren_str_engineer = | ren_serv_engineer = | ren_civ_engineer = | ren_oth_designers = | ren_qty_surveyor = | ren_awards = | url = | references = }} Admiralty House in London is a Grade I listed building facing Whitehall, currently used for UK government functions and as ministerial flats. It was opened in 1788 and until 1964 was the official residence of the First Lords of the Admiralty. Description Admiralty House is a three-storey building of yellow brick. The front facade has a symmetrical facade of three broad bays and one additional small bay at the southern end. The rear facade is of five bays and faces Horse Guards Parade. The front of the house faces Whitehall; it does not have its own main entrance as it is entered through the Ripley Building. History Admiralty House was designed by Samuel Pepys Cockerell, a protégé of Sir Robert Taylor, and opened in 1788. Built at the request of Admiral of the Fleet Viscount Howe, First Lord of the Admiralty, in 1782-83 for "a few small rooms of my own", it was the official residence of First Lords of the Admiralty until 1964, and has also been home to several British Prime Ministers when 10 Downing Street was being renovated. U.S. President John F. Kennedy attended a meeting there with Prime Minister Harold Macmillan in 1962 to discuss the allies' reaction to the communist threat and more wide-ranging matters. Winston Churchill lived in the house while serving as First Lord of the Admiralty for two terms, 1911–15 and 1939-40. It now contains government function rooms and three ministerial flats.House of Commons - Ministerial residences(PDF) from the UK Parliament website Admiralty House is part of a complex of former Admiralty buildings and is sometimes confused with the more visible Ripley Building (also known as the Old Admiralty Office), built in 1726, or the Admiralty Extension, built between 1898 and 1904, and also with Admiralty Arch (1910). In recent times, Lord Malloch-Brown used one of the flats in Admiralty House while he was Minister of State for Africa, Asia and the United Nations.Parliament — Ministerial Residences (8 July 2008) There has already been some speculation as to whether the Deputy Prime Minister, Nick Clegg, will take up residence at an Admiralty House flat as John Prescott did when he was Deputy P.M.The Mirror — Nick Clegg to pick plush pad and office for role as Deputy Prime Minister. References External links *Admiralty House entry from the Survey of London online, including plans of each floor as of 1935 Category:National government buildings in London Category:Official residences in the United Kingdom Category:Grade I listed buildings in London Category:Grade I listed government buildings Category:Houses completed in 1788 Category:Houses in the City of Westminster Category:Winston Churchill